


The Last Kisses of Summer

by LazyFrostine



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 16:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyFrostine/pseuds/LazyFrostine
Summary: Kore Mousseau was given one last mission from her now dead Blackwatch Commander. And she will deliver on that promise and when it's done, she'll finally see the two people who loved her the most, even when their own relationship was falling apart at the seams.





	The Last Kisses of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Bold Italized words- thoughts  
> Italized- Memories  
> Bold- Text on an object

**_Maybe I’ll feed Major before we fly out._ ** Heaving a sigh I went back to organizing the shipping dossiers. The 4 o’clock shipping train had been a hassle as it hadn’t made it to the docking station. I hadn’t been too worried about it since McCree had the audacity to tell me it wasn’t making it. Mr. Lyre had pretended to be upset that the cargo it was carrying had been hijacked by Deadlock, he was in with them so what did it matter? The paperwork, that’s why it had mattered stacks and stacks of paperwork, and a long call with Teec Nos Pos police was grueling.

**_I’m not paid enough._ ** I thought sighing again as I got up to scan the paperwork. 

“Kore?” I looked over my shoulder to see Mr. Lyre leaning out of his office. He looked deathly pale and kept glancing around the office as if something was about ready to jump him.

“Yes, Mr. Lyre?” I asked turning off the scanner.

“It’s late, go on home.” He stuttered.

“Are you sure? I don’t mind staying longer.”

“I am very sure, you are such a hard worker. You deserve this.” He gave a weak smile watching me as I made my way back to my desk. 

“Okay, I’m just going to put these away and send off-”

“It’s alright Kore, I will do it.” Mr. Lyre said quickly cutting me off. 

“Oh Okay.” I said gathering my things and placing them into my backpack. 

“Good Night, Mr. Lyre.” I called as he had gone back into his office and seemed to be talking with someone.

**_Definitely talking with Talon. They’re probably upset that the train never made it here._ ** I carefully pulled on the backpack mindful of my left arm and clicked off the desk lamp before heading out.

“Night, boys.” I called, to the night guards patrolling towards the main office. They didn’t look anything like the short balding Rick or the tall broad shouldered Brian. But they did grunt responses.

**_Please don’t kill him, he’s the only one willing to give me a paycheck._ ** I silently begged whatever entity was listening. Carefully, I made my way down the rickety stairs and across the pothole filled parking lot. 

**_Definitely not feeding Major before the flight._ ** As if on cue my phone began to ring. I paused next to the bus stop to pull it out.

“Lieutenant what a surprise.” I said sarcastically walking into the booth. I nearly dropped the phone. 

“Yeah, whatever Private. Scooch your ass down to the strip. Bailey and I haven’t got all night.” drawled Lieutenant Adams. 

“I’ll be there in an hour at the most.” I mumbled. 

“You, okay?”

“Yeah fine tired.” I answered. He laughed and hung up. 

“Dr. O’Deorain, it's been too long.” I greeted weakly. She gave me a sly grin. 

**_Fuck. Fuck, Fuckity Fuck._ **

“Kore, please call me Moria. It seems you have missed the 9.” She smiled tilting her head to the faded bus schedule.

“It seems I have.” I replied, trying to keep the fear out of my voice. I lifted my right hand to tug on my necklace. She zeroed in on it and her grin seemed to stretch wider. 

“Well more time for us to catch up.” She cooed gesturing out of the booth. I stepped back out and she began to saunter down the street. After a moment of questioning if I should run, I sprinted to catch up with her long strides. 

“How is the arm?” She asked when I finally caught up with her.

“Fine.” It was actually slightly swollen and numb. 

“What made you take this job?” She asked. I was slightly surprised. 

I glanced back at the shrinking building of Lyre Shipping. 

“They wanted someone who didn’t ask questions.” 

“You seem to be good at that.”

“It keeps me fed.” I snapped slightly.

She just hummed in response. 

After about 10 minutes of silence and me sprinting to keep up with Moria we came into view of my dilapidated apartment building. From where we were coming from I could see my bedroom lamp was on. We rounded the building and before I could say which one was mine, Moria went up to the third floor and stood by my door. 

My instincts were telling me to run as fast as I could into the desert but I couldn’t leave Major in there alone. Steeling what little resolve I had left I climbed up the stairs to my apartment and paused for a moment to fix my skirt. 

**_Should have done laundry last night_ ** . I scolded myself trying to find my keys. Moria sighed as if I was a petulant child and pushed my door open. 

Doomfist sitting in my living room wasn’t what made me stand there in disbelief. Or the Purple Thing bouncing on my bed as they went through my social media on the HoloVid. It was Major begging at the feet of a known Terrorist. 

“Major Collins! We do not beg!” I said blushing slightly as everyone stared at me like I was the stupidest thing in the room. I was. 

**_OMG there are mass murders in your apartment and your mad at the dog._ **

Major just whimpered as she got up, spun around and then went back to standing on Reaper’s boots and begged more.

_ "Really, Babe?" an exasperated voice called. _

_ "Hush. Lady, sit girl." another cooed. _

_ "Don’t feed her too many of those she’ll puke in the bed again." I warned. _

I bit my lip to banish the memories. 

“Just give her a treat she’ll back off.” 

“Where are they?” Shouted the Purple thing that turned out to be a woman. 

“Uh on the counter?” I said pointing to the jar that obviously said dog treats on it. The woman bounced off the bed and grabbed the jar and sauntered up to Major. She then pulled out a handful of treats and made kissy noises. Major looked over at her, huffed and went back to whining at Reaper. I glanced over to Moria to make sure I wasn’t hallucinating. Which at the rate this was going I hoped it was true. She had a perfectly schooled look but she seemed slightly surprised. A growl filled the air and I turned back in time to see the woman jump back cursing in Spanish as Major snapped at her. 

Then Major sat down and placed her head on Reaper’s leg snoot pointed up. 

He twitched slightly. 

_**She is definitely giving him the puppy eyes.**_

“You either save your pride now or crumble in the next few minutes.” I advised. Major was known to level the brass with one second of the puppy eyes and they were puddles of goo at her paws. 

“Why won’t she take it from me?” 

_**Maybe because your treating her like puppy.** _

“Sombra act like an adult.” Moria sighed and Sombra went back to bouncing on my bed. 

I waited where I stood for the real reason they were here. Watching Major just helped ease my impending death.

“Is this you?” 

Sharkira’s Loca blasted through the speakers and I looked up to see me in a red summer dress dancing the tango in Lieutenant Admas ad. 

“Yes.” They already knew that though. I tugged furiously at my necklace. We all watched- well Reaper was slowly crumbling to the whims of Major- as the commercial ended with,

“Come fly away, with Sunset Airways.” 

I wrinkled my nose slightly at how breathy I sounded. 

“It doesn’t look anything like you.”

“I know.” I said meekly.

My hair definitely wasn’t shoulder length like in the video or such a lovely shade of brown. My hair was super long, almost past my knees and the part from my head to my shoulders was white due to stress and long, long hours of no sleep. 

I definitely didn’t wear makeup, and my eyes were not the same shade. One was dark brown while the other one was almost caramel colored. 

“It’s interesting that you still have your - what do you American’s call them?” Doomfist asked indicating with a hand to the dress mold with my dress blues on it. 

“Dress blues.” I answered.

“Yes.” He confirmed.

“I need them.”

“For what exactly?” He asked. 

**Tell no one.**

I shrugged. There was happy munching by Reaper.

He just hummed. 

“Well carry on.” He then gestured with a paper he had picked up off of the coffee table. I glanced about the room as everyone went back to doing whatever. Moria followed me into the other “room”. I set my backpack down and Major came over to greet me.

“Traitor.” I whispered before stripping.

I wasn't shy about changing in front of strangers, the Army had made sure of that with a squad of all guys and one woman. 

“That’s new.” Moria commented as I pulled the dress blues pants on. 

“It isn’t really.” I mumbled turning away from her. I spied my Blackwatch hoodie in the hamper. 

_ "Almost done, Amor." He had soothed as my back felt like it was on fire. _

“Please don’t.” I said as Moria began tracing the stylized black 100 that spanned from my left hip at an angle to the middle of my back.

“I guess not.” She replied back and went back to staring at me. It didn’t take very long to get dressed after that. Getting Major into her own “Dress blues” was a slight issue but she stood still after I threatened to leave her. I righted her medals and made sure everything was straight. 

“Attention!” I ordered. Major snapped up into standing. Ears perked, legs straight and tail down.

“At ease.” I congratulated. She gave a lopsided grin and I bent over again to attach her prosthesis. She limped around for a second afterwards and then went to find her squeaky. 

No one commented so I went to braid my hair into proper standard. 

“Major Lady Collins. Did four tours, saved 400 lives before losing her handler and her leg in a Talon raid seven years ago. Awarded the Medal of Honor by the President and given the title of Army Major. The first military dog to be made a Major in the United States Military.” I recited as I finished tucking my hair away. 

“Can she even speak?” Moria asked slightly intrigued.

Major just squeaked Squeaky. Moria sighed clearly disappointed.

“Man’s best friend doesn’t need to talk, our bond is far greater than words.” I quoted my past lover. Moria rolled her eyes. 

I then went into the kitchen and grabbed an MRE. Biscuits and Gravy it read. I gagged and ripped the bag open. I leaned carefully against the counter as I shoved the gamey taste of cardboard and oily meat into my mouth. 

Sombra looked more green than purple as she watched me gag occasionally.

“Beggars can’t be choosers.” I choked. 

I then tossed my trash and went to the coffee table where the letter was now laying next to my hat. The first note that I had given to UN (Talon) Officials years ago had read,

**Kore,**

**Take the key, open the box. Read the instructions for when you arrive.**

**-CR**

  
  


The only one I had left read,

**Kore,**

**Make sure you get this over to Indiana. You know how to get there. Tell no one.**

**-CR**

I did know where, only three of us knew. Now more would know.

“Where is this place in Indiana?” Doomfist asked.

“I don’t know.” I stated, walking up the HoloVid. I stared at it for a second as pictures of me in Gun Safety Class at Overwatch flashed across the screen. I looked away after spotting the one where Genji, McCree, and Commander Reyes stood around me holding my certification. 

I then faced the wall next to it and backed up. I stared at myself in the mirror that hung there. 

_**More sleep, I needed more sleep.**_ The pins at the points of my collar were crooked so I straightened them. My finger traced over the Canadian Flag for a moment before I looked over my blank breast where medals would have gone and ribbons too. The Private patch taunted me on my shoulders. 

_ Remember, make them think your weak no one expects a person with one arm to fight back and kick ass. My old Training Officer’s voice yelled. _

I saluted,

“Operation: How the Mighty Have Fallen,” and Major barked. The wall hissed and slid away to show a small compartment with a two by one redwood box. It was plain except for the detailed locking system around where the lid meets its base. I picked it up carefully remembering that it weighed a good four pounds. I then stepped away from the wall and it sealed itself. I walked back to the coffee table and set the box down. I then put my hat and gloves on and squared my shoulders. 

Whistling for Major I looked around the small apartment ignoring the fact that Sombra glittered out of existence. 

“Good Night.” I said stiffly. I then marched out the door and down towards the airfield.

* * *

“You look spiffy.” Adams said as I approached. I stopped before him and Major and I saluted. 

“Hop on in Private, we have a long way to go.” He instructed. I nodded as he helped Major into the back. 

“No hugs?” I asked settling in.

“And wrinkle your Blues?” 

I snorted. 

“This is Captain Adams hailing the Tower.” Adams said before handing me a set of headphones. I glanced back at Major as the Tower and Adams chatted. She was staring at the seat next to her. I looked it over and noticed there was a dent in the seat. I looked forward again as the plane taxied onto the main runway.

“Ready to go Private?”

Adams didn’t wait for an answer as he gunned it down the runway. He then sharply pulled the nose up after we got airborne and made the plane do a flip.

“Fuck you.” I gritted out pressing myself into the seat as we evened. 

“Just making sure we didn’t have any unexpected stowaways.” He laughed before gunning it again.

“We are carrying around an extra hundred pounds. I’m guessing it isn’t you or the Major.” Adams explained pointing at one of the screens. I didn’t say anything as I glanced back again. Major seemed fine, chewing away on her Squeaky. The seat next to her seemed to have floating buckles. 

“Don’t worry we will make it to Indiana right on time. Good- Bye Arizona!” Adams shouted startling me. Cursing him I hunkered down into a restless nap. 


End file.
